This invention relates to a novel tool holder for use with a die profile assembly or the like which may be employed in removing minute surface portions in the course of die and mold finishing operations. Dies and molds utilized in casting or plastic molding are generally made by cutting and grinding away the material of a mold block to define a cavity. Thereafter the cavity has relatively rough surface portions which must be removed prior to use so that a desired "finish" may be imparted to the cavity. The die or mold finish is then imparted to the metal or plastic parts which are subsequently formed in the cavity. In the finishing operation the surface portions are removed by a cutting or abrasive tool in an operation which may be in the nature of a lapping operation.
The prior art has employed power devices for purposes of reciprocating cutting tools such as chisels and lapping stones over mold and die surfaces to be finished. The power devices of the prior art die profilers may reciprocate the cutting or finishing tools actuated thereby through a predetermined variable stroke as in Riedl U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,230 granted on Nov. 7, 1961 which discloses an electrically energized finishing tool. Reciprocatory motion may also be imparted to a finishing abrasive as by means of an air-powered device such as is disclosed in Von Scheven U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,626. The use of power driven profiling devices is known in the art as evidenced by the disclosures of the foregoing patents. However the ability of the surface of a finishing tool such as an abrasive stone to be adjusted to yieldably and more efficiently finish the surface being processed has been very limited.